


Best of a decade of K-pop

by NaraMerald



Category: K-pop
Genre: I'll fight u bro, Not a fic!, best k-pop, rating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraMerald/pseuds/NaraMerald
Summary: A record of my top picks 2010-2019, and a challenge to others to try it!We're all social distancing. What could be better than reliving the best of the best?!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. 2010

**Author's Note:**

> The rules: 
> 
> For each year you can have:  
> 2 Best songs  
> 10 Honourable mentions  
> Any number of dishonourable mentions (Ones that are awful but you secretly like)  
> Any number of "this is absolute trash" / Dumpster fire picks (Ones that are unredeemably awful.)
> 
> (Note: We decided on the Dumpster fire picks half way through, so they only start for me in 2013)
> 
> Because we are weak, you can have up to 4 "special" years. In a special year:  
> 3 Best songs  
> 20 Honourable mentions

**2010**

**Top songs of** **2010** :  
  
Bang – After School  
HUH – 4Minute  
  
  
  
**Honourable mentions:** (In preferred order)  
  
Right Now - Psy  
Lucifer - SHINee  
Good Day - IU  
Breathe - Miss A  
Shock – B2ST  
NU ABO – f(x)  
Bad girl good girl - Miss A  
I my me mine – 4Minute  
Hello - SHINee  
Bbiribbom Bberibbom – Coed School

**Dishonourable mentions:**  
  
Bbiribbom Bberibbom - Coed School


	2. 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2011's picks

**2011**

**Top songs of** **2011** :  
  
Beautiful Target – B1A4  
Tonight – Big Bang  
  
  
 **Honourable mentions:** (In preferred order)  
  
Hate you – 2NE1  
Troublemaker - Troublemaker  
Roly Poly – T-Ara  
I am the best – 2NE1  
Bubble Pop - Hyuna  
Keep your head down - TVXQ  
Neverland – U-Kiss  
Hands up – 2PM  
So cool - Sistar  
No more perfume on you – Teen Top

**Dishonourable mentions:**  
No more perfume on you – Teen Top   
Dr Feel Good - Rania


	3. 2012

**2012**  
Special extended year  
  


 **Top songs of** **2012** :  
  
Fantastic Baby - Big Bang  
Nalina – Block B  
Up – Epik High ft Bom  
  
  
  
 **Honourable mentions:** (In preferred order)  
  
Nilili Mambo – Block B  
Lipstick – Orange Caramel  
Warrior – B.A.P.  
Wow - BtoB  
Hot game - Ajax  
Gangnam Style - Psy  
Sherlock - SHINee  
Lovey Dovey - T-ara  
Electric Shock - )(x_  
Time’s Up - Led Apple  
Blue - Big Bang  
The Grasshopper song - Sunny Hill  
Scream - 2NE1  
Like this - Wondergirls  
1, 2, 3, 4 - Lee Hi  
One of a kind - GD  
Mama - EXO  
I don’t need a man - Miss A  
Dora Dora - UKiss  
Beautiful Night - B2ST  
  
  


 **Dishonourable mentions:**  
Mama - EXO  
MaxStep - Younique unit?  
Run – MBLAQ  
Hot Boy – Bigstar  
  
  
My sister: "I'm putting Hot Game in my dishonourable mentions."  
Me: "There’s _nothing_ dishonourable about Hot Game!"  
My sister: "I’m leaving it there."  



	4. 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2013 was a banger and I'm old and sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Seungri is apparently a POS but I did love that song.

**2013**  
Special extended year  
  
  
**Top songs of 2013:**  
Ringa Linga – Taeyang  
Gotta talk to you - Seungri*  
I got a boy – SNSD  
  
**Honourable mentions:** (In preferred order)  
Expectation – Girl’s Day  
Doom dada –TOP  
Men in Black - MIB  
Incredible – Xia Junsu  
Now – Troublemaker  
Jeon Won diary – T-Ara N4  
Kill Bill – Brown Eyed Girls  
What’s going on – B1A4  
Female President - Girl’s Day  
Miss You – Tiny G  
Hush – Miss A  
Run & Run – Bigstar  
Rocking – Teen Top  
Voodoo Doll - VIXX  
Hyde – VIXX  
Very Good – Block B  
Dream Girl - SHINee  
U & I – Ailee Wolf – EXO  
Trap – Henry  
  
  
**Dishonourable mentions:**  
Bulletproof Pt 2 - BTS  
Hurricane – B.A.P.  
ADTOY – 2PM  
Man in love - Infinite  
Wolf – EXO  
Hyde – VIXX  
24/7 – 2YOON  
No more dream – BTS  
  
  
**Actually a dumpster fire:**  
Badman - B.A.P.  
  
  
*Seungri is apparently a POS but I did love that song. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe, stay locked down and physically distanced! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment your own list!


End file.
